


secret tape

by diorsunmi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Future Fic, Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diorsunmi/pseuds/diorsunmi
Summary: Lalisa holds the memories of Chaeyoung closer than ever on a gloomy Sunday night.





	secret tape

_**yaksok.** _

* * *

Chaeyoung had always been a bright one, even if she was one of the more shy members of the group. Lalisa remembers those times where they would sneak out of their manager's view and have a fun time, coming home late and getting scolded the next day, but it was all worth it.

That's what Lalisa had always thought. 

She had thought of Chaeyoung as the brightest star in the galaxy, never regretting a single moments spent with her, from the time they had first met from the time they had first departed.

At least, that how she wanted it to all go. She didn't want to catch feelings for Chaeyoung. She didn't want Chaeyoung to say "okay" when she finally gained the courage to ask her out.

She never wanted any of this to happen if she were to know what the out come would be after they finally disbanded.

She never knew she'd be left alone like this, sitting in her attic as she dug through old pictures of her and Chaeyoung. It was the last thing she wanted to happen. She couldn't believe it.

March 28, 2017. She remembered it clearly; it was the day after her birthday. She was 20 now, an adult by all standards at this point, and she had finally decided to tell Chaeyoung how she felt.

Lalisa was aware of her feelings just a few weeks after she had first gotten close with Chaeyoung, which was rather quick considering the fact that Chaeyoung was there for her ever since they debuted. 

Lalisa closes her eyes as she lies against the hardwood floor of her attic. 

_"Hey, Chaeyoung?" "Yeah?" "I've... got something to tell you."_

_Chaeyoung turned her body towards her, tilting her head, "What's up?" Lalisa looks up to the ceiling and takes a deep breath._

_"I think I like you." She squeezes her eyes shut before feeling Chaeyoung's small arms wrapping around her and hugging her tightly. She opens her eyes and wraps her arms around Chaeyoung as well, burying her face in her hair._

_"I like you too, Lalisa."_

Lalisa opens her eyes. 

**If you liked me so much, why am I here alone?**

Lalisa looks down at the slip resting in her hand.

 

_You've been invited to the beloved wedding of Kim Jisoo to Park Chaeyoung._

 

_Wedding Day,_

_March 28th, 20XX._

 

The phone rings in the back pocket of Lisa's jeans. She pulls her phone out and reads the contact. 

_Rosie ♡_

Lalisa puts the phone down beside her, waiting for it to go through voice mail. 

Soon enough, Chaeyoung's sickeningly sweet voice goes through the phone.

"...Lisa? You're not picking up any of your calls anymore. I'm scared, but you're okay, right? I know you are. You're just ignoring me and I know why. And I'm so, so sorry." Chaeyoung takes a pause as tears brim at Lalisa's eyes. 

"I miss you, Lalisa. I miss you so much, and I want to talk to you again. But we just weren't meant to be. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said yes, I shouldn't have lifted your hopes and I'll never forgive myself for that. But I'm with Jisoo now. I love her and she loves me, I'm sorry. We never had that spark. I just want to talk to you again, you know that I love-" 

Lalisa throws the phone across the room as it shatters, pieces flying everywhere as she cries out in agony. 

She didn't deserve this, but she needed to move on eventually.

She never did.

The night air is still cold, Lisa feels it from the window. But nothing will feel colder than the space in her heart that she had left open for Chaeyoung for so long. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> its michael jackson  
> hee hee  
> HEE HEE  
> HEEEEEE HEEEEEE OH MY GOOOOODDDDDD


End file.
